omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren Head
Character Synopsis Siren Head 'is a creature that originated from Trevor Henderson's mythos of otherworldly creatures. Siren Head is distinctly known for their tall stature (which stands 40-feet tall) and their iconic sirens, which takes the place of it's head. This creature is known to be hostile and hunts people as if they were prey, although it usually hangs around in rural towns and wooden areas. The first sighting of it occurred in 1966, when a family on vacation in Arizona Desert, captured an image of Siren Head. However it's implied heavily that Siren Head has been around since the beginning of mankind and earth Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-A Verse: 'Trevor Henderson Mythos '''Name: '''Siren Head, Air Siren Head, Lamp Head, "IT" '''Gender: '''Unknown, likely Genderless (It's biology is mostly unknown to humans and likewise for it's gender, of which may not even exist given it's nature) '''Age: '''At least 200,000 Years Old, likely Millions (Siren Head has been suggested to have existed since the beginning of humanity, although it's implied it's been around since the beginning of earth, predating humans altogether) '''Classification: '''Mummified Corpse Monster, Human Predator, Stalker '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Despite lacking eyes or a head, it's capable of navigating perfectly fine), Large Size (Type 0; Stands at about 40 feet tall or 12.192 meters ), Sound Manipulation (Siren Head constantly pumps out sounds, which includes strange music, conversations, angrily shouted words and numbers. Can mimic voices), Fear Manipulation (Simply being around Siren Head causes one to feel immense fear and flee), Biological Manipulation (Can naturally control his body and even remove it's head from itself), Immortality (Type 1 & 6; Siren Head can continue it's existence through spreading itself to other hosts), Light Manipulation (Can emanate light to disguise itself as a lamp), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping and Aura (Monsters have a natural aura that can cause one to have bad luck and even break reality on a local scale, all of which occur with just their presence), Corruption, Absorption (Siren Head can corrupt human beings and morph them into other iteration of Siren Head, of which likely are absorbed or consumed by the original Siren Head given their is only one Siren Head), Acausality (Temporal Constance; Siren Head exists across all of time and space, in all time periods, with Siren Head influencing our understanding of sirens whilst also being based on their existence), Stealth Mastery, Adaption (Siren Head makes absolutely no sound when it moves and can easily disguise itself as Trees or Lights through adapting it new environments), Dimensional Travel (Monsters have the natural ability to travel between universes), Shapeshifting (Can morph it's body to match the appearance of home furnishings and pipes), Technology Manipulation (Can seemingly cause minor camera distortion). Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Infected with worms and many diseases, although can continue to live despite this), Magnetism Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Unaffected by EMPs , despite having metal as a fundamental part of itself) and Transmutation (Unaffected by The Earth, which can turns people into spirits and this even effects aliens) 'Destructive Ability: Small Building Level '(Can destroy trees to the point where nothing of them remains, a feat that requires this amount of force behind it. Just by moving it can produce 615 Kilo Joules. Can easily kill entire families of human and likely consume them given they are stated to have "disappeared") 'Speed: Subsonic '(Able to keep pace with a speeding car according to WOG , with cars being able to move up to 120 mph or 53.6448 m/s) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Can kidnap a family of four and consume them with immense ease. Adults can weight up to 88.8 kg/195.8 lb whilst kids 76.4 kg/168.4 lb in America. It's size alone would warrant this level of strength) 'Striking Ability: Small Building Class '(Can easily destroy Gtree to the point where it seemingly "disappeared". Can strangle people to death and kill/consume entire families without much effort) 'Durability: Small Building Level '(Can survive the force of it's own power. Implied to be unaffectedby spears and arrows, with ancient humanity being unable to kill it through any methods at the time) 'Stamina: 'Limitless (Can easily remain motionless for days. Its body is infested with parasites, yet it doesn't bother the entity) 'Range: 'Several meters physically (It's arms are the same length as it's own body, which is 40 feet or 12.192 meters). Hundreds of meters with abilities. '''Multi-Universal '''with Dimension Travel and also Paradoxal Existence 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Intelligent enough to create its own language and is the influencer of sirens and modern technologies) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable, although it can take off it's own Sirens and technically use them as items '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vocal Mimicry:' While this ability is used just to make random noises or screeching sirens, this ability has also been used to lure its prey into its grasp, or to keep prey from being alerted to its presence. *'Stealth': Some say, that Siren Head is a stronger-moving relative of trees, which is the reason why Siren Head can blend inside of a forest or behind a tree. He can stay motionless for days at a time to blend in with his surrounding Extra Info: '''Blog about Trevor Henderson's Mythos Gallery Sirne.jpg|Siren Head Facts !|link=https://twitter.com/slimyswampghost/status/1048433575211622405 SirenHead1.jpg|She was on vacation with her husband and they were scoping out graveyards on the way, as you do, when she saw it. Rising out of the old cemetery, big as an old (macabre) telephone pole. Was this some kind of bizarre art piece the authorities hadn't gotten wise to yet? Even as she stepped out of the car, the megaphones on it's "head" screeched to life. "NINE. EIGHTEEN. ONE. CHILD. SEVENTEEN. REMOVE. VILE.". A buzzing, doubled voice screamed random words at her. At this point, it jerked into motion, striding down the hill towards her.|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/Bmq5yDMldOn/ SirenHead5.jpg|logging scene at Huron-Manistee National Forests, Michigan, 1900|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BoKa2FHlLNz/ S-Head_Primal.jpg|They’ve always been here.|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo97XjwF5bS/ Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Trever Henderson Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Monsters Category:Hunters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Stalkers Category:Horror Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Fear Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Absorbers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Stealth Masters Category:Adaption Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Giants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Probability Benders Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 9